wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aeterna
__NOEDITSECTION__ Aeterna is Evening Ocean's OC, don't steal. Please only edit to add categories, correct grammar, and fixing spelling, that would be appreciated. Thank you. Aeterna is a mysterious dragon, one of delicate beauty. There are many rumours of the silvery hybrid, and none have been proven, true or false. She is rarely seen, a glimpse of her scales are all most see. Yet there is more to this dragon, more than a shifting shape in the corner of the eye. She is much more, all deep under the surface. Description Aeterna’s shape comes mostly from her RainWing heritage, her body slim and lithe, tiny rounded scales. Her IceWing side is less apparent, only the horns and sharp spines a sign of it. Her claws are also serrated, thin sharp blades. Her tail is long, and coils quite neatly, the sharp spines ending before they reach the tip, and no spiked tail to see. She lacks both icicle horns and a RainWing frill. Her stature is small and thin, her wings graceful and large. Aeterna is perfectly capable of changing her scales to any sort of pale, pastel color, but doesn’t. Her scales are silver, the small circular patterns light gray, with a slight hint of blue. Her underbelly is white, the white of pure, fresh snow. Her membranes are a shade darker, perhaps with a bit of blue in them as well. Her horns and spines are the same blinding white as her underbelly, but are the most likely to show any hint of emotion, a quick fleck of red, or a flash of acid green. Her eyes are stormy gray blue, dark, silent. She is pure, beautiful, delicate, perfect. That is only the surface. She is different from what some might expect, the beauty only slightly more than a facade. Personality Aeterna is... confusing, to say the least. She prefers to remain silent, watching and waiting, plannig before acting. She organizes information quickly, carrying everything out mentally before moving a talon. The word friendless would describe her. Not because of rudeness, but simply that most don't know how to approach her. There is a certain gleam in her eye that clearly states her wish to be alone. She lacks humor, taking everything seriously, and would only do something logical. She quickly points out problems in her head, and doesn't take long to share to full force of them. She doesn't care what others say, and sympathy is nonexistant in her vocabulary. Friends are rare. There is a sort of mystical tone to what she says, her voice sounding almost ariose, if not for the scathing words it sometimes carries. She doesn't speak much, and most don't hear a single word from her mouth, so those who do are lucky, or deeply unfortunate, depending on the reason to be spoken to. Many are wary of this dragonness, and perhaps even afraid. She is certainly intelligent, with a detailed understanding of the world, albiet every different from the next dragon. There is a strange sadness that surrounds her, like eternal mourning of something long lost. Aeterna enjoys silence and the state of lonliness. She likes to be away, in her own strange, mental universe. She is strange, and all know it, though most don't understand exactly why. History Aeterna was hatched in Possibility, abandoned in an alleyway, alone. She learned to get around on her own, figuring everything out. She didn’t steal, just picking up forgotten fruit left on the streets. It was a simple life, her wonderful scales covered with dust, the tiny dragonet weaving between carts. It stayed until that kind SandWing found her. Ignite took her in, cleaning her scales, feeding the young hybrid. It was the first glimspe of love for Aeterna, and it didn’t last long. The night the bandits came, it was the worst. They raided the house, and when Ignite tried to stop them, their grabbed her, and disappeared into the night. Aeterna was left, cowering in a corner, the dragon she thought of as 'mother' gone. It changed her, from a kind, joyful dragonet into one that silently mourned, pushed others away. She put her mind into its own world, separated from others. She ran away soon, and wasn't seen again. Most forgot about her. Then glimspes of the hybrid starting popping up all over the continent, some say she is searching for revenge, others think she is a restless, immortal spirit, two of of the many rumors. No one knows for sure, and only know to be wary of the dragonness. Relationships Ignite: Aeterna misses her caretaker, and sometimes wishes Ignite was with her again. Aeterna feels a deep longing for her, and it affect her everyday life greatly. Trivia *Aeterna is latin for eternal *She hates chocolate *She is ambidextrous *She was named by Ignite *Much of her knowledge comes from her traveling, and not from being taught by Ignite Gallery Dragon Model.png|placeholder pic Category:Characters Category:Content (Evening Ocean) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:IceWings